


Bare Facts

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Stripping, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Clara just wants Bill to do well on her exam. Honest!Pairing: Clara Oswald/Bill PottsPrompt: Superhero/supervillain AU OR Skinny dippingBeta: imaginary_golux
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald/Bill Potts
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Bare Facts

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Look, Up In The Stars, but all you need to know is that all the Doctors and Companions fight crime. Clara can copy herself and Bill can turn into silver goo.

It was a good thing, Clara mused, that TARDIS Labs had a massively brilliant AI built in.

Otherwise, there was no way that their outrageously complex network of polyamory would function even as remotely well as it did. 

“Bill!” Clara called. “Thursday!” Her search for the bubbly student took her to Bill’s usual room where she was buried in flash cards. “Bill?”

“Ungh... “ One hand scrubbed down Bill’s face. “I’m so sorry, I lost track of time with exams, and you’re all dressed up, and I’m a mess, and--”

“Bill, really, it’s okay.” A mischievous smile crossed Clara’s lips. “What if...I help you study?” She tapped her finger against the side of her head. “After all, you know the Doctor will ground you from saving the world if your grades slip.” She snapped her fingers and opened her palm. “Flash cards.”

“Yes’m,” Bill replied, mouth already a little dry, just from Clara’s tone; _seriously that woman can boss me around in my bedroom all night_. 

Clara scanned the proffered stack of cards. “Three right in a row, one of us takes something off?”

Bill was all ears now. “Sounds good.” 

“After all, if you can handle that distraction, your exam will be no problem.” 

_On the other hand_ , Bill thought _, if I have a gay heart attack, none of this will matter._ “Okay, go ahead.”

After an initial stumble, Bill rattled off five in a row. “What do you say we raise the stakes?” Clara asked, eyes twinkling mercilessly. “Six in a row and we double your pleasure. So to speak.”

“You mean?...” Clara nodded to the implied question, and as Bill correctly identified Lenin as the leader of the USSR from 1917 to 1922, Clara closed her eyes for a moment and split into two perfect copies. Both of whom promptly added their blouses to the skirts on the floor of Bill’s tiny room. 

“Mm,” Clara purred, “keep this up and it might get crowded in here.” Bill only gulped and correctly named the year the Berlin Wall went up, the year of Reagan’s ‘tear down this wall’ speech, and the year the wall was finally destroyed to earn three copies of Clara’s bra flung at her. 

“I think it might be your turn to lose something next,” one copy whispered into Bill’s ear, and it was all she could do not to literally melt into a puddle, which, Sappho be praised, was an option Bill was seriously considering as a manicured hand began teasing at the waist of her sweatpants. 

“At least you’re putting your powers to good use,” Bill gasped between answers in an impromptu lightning round that yielded her a grand total of four Claras in their panties, all swarming around her, nibbling on her ear. Nibbling on her ear! It wasn’t fair, Bill decided, as one of the Claras tugged Bill’s oversized t-shirt over her head, leaving her completely naked. 

Okay, Bill amended as the original Clara threw the remaining cards away and pounced on her, maybe it was a little bit fair after all. 


End file.
